sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Harper Morgan
Name: Harper Morgan Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Horticulture, Suspense Novels/ Murder Mysteries, Classical Music, Gardening Appearance: Harper is a short girl, coming in at 5 feet exactly. She weighs 129 pounds, and carries some fat around her cheeks and stomach. She had mousy features, including small, brown, beady eyes, and tiny, sharp nose, and small lips, which are pale and constantly pursed in concentration. Her ears, in contrast, are quite large, further heightening the mouse comparisons. Harper has dark red hair, which hangs in loose curls to her collarbone. During school, it’s almost always held back by a thin black headband. Harper has a mild case of acne, which she hides by using powder foundation about a shade too dark for her skin. Her skin is naturally pale, but is often slightly tanned or at least flushed from sunlight. Harper has long legs and arms, and a comparatively short torso and neck. Her fingers are long, and perhaps the only elegant part of her. Her nails, however, are almost always dirty, and covered in nail polish, which she chips off as a nervous tic. On the day of her selection, Harper was wearing khaki Capri pants, a red and white shirt with three-quarters sleeves and a Coca-Cola logo, and black ballet flats. Biography: Harper was born to Sophie and Howard Morgan, and was their first and only child. She took almost exclusively after her father, and was a calm, resigned, and small child. Harper was raised as a small-town girl, and she loved every minute of it. However, when she was seven years old, her mother left her father. Harper despised the change, missing her mother and upset at the effect it had on her father. From that moment on, Harper hated all change, and craved for normality and consistency. Harper’s unusual family situation is the only part of her life that she considers not normal. Her inability to control her mother’s leaving has always frustrated Harper, and she has since become a bit of a control-freak. She can be slightly neurotic about things like her garden and her grades. However, she’s terrified of upsetting people, and carries several passive-aggressive tendencies. She will never outright state if she is upset, instead wording it so that her disdain can be inferred. At age 12, Harper noticed that, in comparison to her neighbors, her and her father’s garden was severely lacking. Afraid that people would notice that they “didn’t fit in,” Harper began to teach herself to garden. After a bit, Harper actually grew quite fond of gardening, and began to expand her garden. The Morgan’s backyard had since become a picturesque vision of flowers, herbs, and trees. Further, Harper has become immersed in horticulture and the study of flowers in general as a result. Harper is an average student in most subjects, only truly excelling at Biology and other science classes. A part of this is because very few other subjects really interest her, and a part of it is because she doesn’t want to be noticed as a good student. Despite not really enjoying English as a class, Harper does like to read. She mostly reads suspense novels and murder mysteries, in no small part due to the extensive collection of such books that her mother left behind when she left. Reading those books makes Harper feel closer to her mother, who only comes to visit about twice a year. However, Harper and Sophie do remain in contact via email, so they are in no way estranged (even if Harper does resent her somewhat for leaving in the first place, that topic is never discussed between the two.) Harper is usually quite polite and friendly, which has earned her many friends in school. While she only has a handful of close friends, Harper is generally well-liked among her peers. She doesn’t exclusively choose friends from any one clique, but her closest friends tend to share her interest in science. Harper’s father, while nice, is a bit tightly wound. He hates almost all music that involves swearing or “inappropriate messages”, and insists that Harper goes to Church with him weekly. Because of her father’s tastes, Harper generally doesn’t listen to any rock or rap music. She has, however, gained an appreciation for classical music and opera. While not a musician herself, Harper can often be found listening to classical music in her spare time. Advantages: Harper is friendly and tries hard to please people, which could earn her quick friends in game. Disadvantages: Harper’s passive-aggressiveness could annoy people, and her desperation to please people could lead to her being easily manipulated. Designated Number: Female Student #9 ---- Designated Weapon: Blacksmith Mallet Conclusion: I'm not sure this little gal is strong enough to continuously carry that hammer, let alone use it. She's pretty small and don't look like much'a contender. I see the girl's annoying personality rubbing others the wrong way, which is no good on the bad end of a gun. The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Drowned in the river Collected Weapons: Blacksmith Mallet (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Harper, in chronological order *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *You're Almost Human, After All Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harper Morgan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters